


One day you knew you would be on TMZ

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wanted to remember the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day you knew you would be on TMZ

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo Humiliation

Both drunk beyond reason, the two men stumbled into the hotel room. Sloppy kisses and groping hands led to the hasty decision to finally take their relationship to another level.

Adam loved Tommy. Loved his attitude and spirit. Loved how open and free he was. Loved how he said what he felt.

Tommy loved Adam. Loved how important he felt around the man as though he could do no wrong. Loved how safe he felt in his arms. Loved that no matter how weird he might be in others' eyes, he was perfect to Adam.

In trying to get his boots off, Adam stumbled onto his knees right in front of his bag. Something shiny caught his eye. It was the compact camcorder he picked up on the cheap as his mother had asked him to document his time in other countries. Taking it out, he flipped open the side and pressed the on switch. He pointed it at Tommy, filming his trouble in undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“What are you…?” Tommy started to laugh, making his body lean a bit to the right till his body toppled right over onto the bed. This seemed to his advantage in undoing his shirt. Not realizing how lucky he was to have fallen onto the soft mattress instead of the floor. When the shirt was finally undone, he fist pumped the air. “I’m awesome.”

Crawling over to the bed, Adam lifted himself to the mattress and next to his lover. Camera joined as well; now the lens was examining the pale flesh of Tommy’s chest. Adam’s hand came into frame, running his fingers lightly loving how the skin jumped. Leaning down more his tongue lapped at one nipple and the blond sucked in a deeply.

“Adam…give me that.” Taking the camera Tommy filmed in close to his eye as he made a face before turning it around back to Adam. Watching as Adam removed his shirt and then sitting up a bit on his knees to undo his pants, releasing the beast. “I will never get used to the size.”

“What would be the fun in that?” Adam stroked himself just a few times, watching Tommy’s eyes trace the movements. Getting the rest of the clothing off, he started on Tommy’s pants. They were gone in mere moments. Opening up the blonds’ legs a bit wider, Adam then went to reach for his bag once more. But this time gravity was not his friend and he nearly fell off of the bed.

Bursting out in laugher Tommy was shaking the camera till he felt a cool slippery finger pressing against his hole. “Ohhhh.” Camera placed on the sheet forgotten but still filming. It had a pretty good shot even for being angled a bit.

Fingers and mouths have played before and though Tommy wasn’t a virgin in any sense, this was the first time for them. Movements were rush, just how both of them liked it. In no time at all, Adam had three fingers pressed in deep as his mouth, ravished pale flesh, making it red with hickies and love bites. Blazing a trail of where he had been, and in his eyes, what he owned.

Beyond ready, Tommy had been moaning and bitching up a storm. Not once had Adam touched his cock. There was a reason of course as Adam wanted this moment to last as long as it could but it didn’t mean Tommy had to agree. The alcohol made his body feel quite heavy. The pleasures though heightened throughout his limbs, making his fingers tingle.

The first part was the most painful. Adam’s thick head stretching Tommy to a point where he felt it would tear him wide open. As panting started to increase, Adam softly spoke to him, telling him how beautiful and amazing he was. To relax and just hold onto him. With one push Adam was fully inside. Tommy tensed up right away. His muscles squeezed onto every inch that invaded his most private insides.

“You're going to kill me.” Sweat was already starting to form along Adam’s hair line and down his back. Pushing Tommy’s legs together against the man’s chest, he had the blond bend over upon himself. Adam’s weight pressed against his legs that was against both of their chests. This allowed him to move in deeper and touch Tommy in all the right places.

Breathing hard, Tommy reached out to grab his lover’s hand. Lacing their fingers together, Tommy felt his head try to swim. Though he was unable to reach his cock, the friction it felt was just as rewarding. He felt the other pull out and tease Tommy by keeping just the head inside before thrusting back in. After doing this a few times, the blond was done for. He started to cum, making quite a mess all over himself.

Growling out like an animal, Adam felt the grip along his cock and worked though the tightness to keep up his pace. He just needed a little more time. The blond started to squirm and whimper. His body so sensitive now, feeling the pleasure but the uncomfortable sensation close to pain. Letting Tommy’s legs drop to the side, he picked up Tommy even though he acted as though he was boneless. Helping Tommy to ride his cock, the blond pleaded with him.

“Please, please…..please…”

His begging went right to Adam’s cock. How he loved to hear Tommy pleading like this. Another time perhaps he could hear some more. Cumming now, Adam gripped Tommy’s hips tight enough to leave small bruises.

Laying the blond down, Adam pulled out and went to rest along side of his lover when Tommy held up a finger for him to wait. “You made the mess; you gotta clean it up.” Yawning, there would be seconds before he passed out.

“Toppy kitten.” Getting up, several bones popped along Adam’s spine. Damn sometimes he felt like he was old. Making his way to the bathroom, he grabbed a washcloth and got it wet before coming back to clean up a sleeping Tommy. Tossing the towel to the floor, all he wanted right now was sleep.“Move over; you're hogging the bed.” With a shove, the blond turned over and in turn kicked the top sheet, sending it and the camera to the floor.

The next morning was a blur. Adam awoke first and stumbled over to the coffee machine in the room to make a cup before he scorched his skin under the hot jets of the shower. When he got out there was already a missed call from Lane, informing him they needed to get a move on it and head towards the buses. Breakfast would be there waiting for them also, and if he knew where Tommy was to tell him to get ready, too. Seemed Monte reported that he never made it back to the room. Of course not. The blond was here in his bed. Naked, asleep and drooling ever so slightly onto the pillow.

“Tommy…Tommy Joe.” Pouring two cups of coffee Adam then gently rubbed up and down the blond's back to get him to wake.

“Five more minutes, mom.”

Laughing a bit he, slapped the other's ass. “Up.”

When Tommy cracked open an eye, he was greeted to a cup of coffee that made him move to sit up and sip on it. “My ass hurts.”

“Later I will kiss and make it all better. Lane is expecting us; you need to hurry up and get ready.” While he drank his coffee, Adam tossed items into his bag, packing half heartedly. When Tommy got up to shower, he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs to check in with Lane. Tommy redressed and headed towards his room for his belongings.

Though there was some teasing from the other members, Tommy didn’t care. He was above cloud nine. Most people would give their right nut to have his life. Not as though he would ever trade it. But the next day put all that to question.

After the show they were piling back into the buses but the crowed outside was different. “Tommy! Tommy!” Walking over to sign a few autographs and take pictures, the fans he was used to seeing were replaced by older men with expensive video cameras. “How long have you and Adam been an item? How much are you getting from the sale of your sex tape? Have you always been the girl in gay relationships?”

Shock covered his emotions first. Only to be quickly replaced by anger. “Fuck you bloodsuckers!” Flipping off the cameras, he turned around on his heels and made a bee line for the safety of the bus. Once inside the others didn’t look at him like they normally would, as though afraid to say the wrong thing so instead nothing was being said at all.

“Tommy will you follow me please.” Lane was there directing him towards the back. There Adam was sitting, doing the same averting eyes as the other had done.

“What the fucking fuck?”

“You two have a sex tape?”

“No!” Both said in unison finally, turning their heads to look at one another.

“We only … I mean that once, but was the hotel room bugged or something?” Great, they finally decide to go all the way and it seemed the world was going to peek in on it.

Lane sat down and laced her hands together in her lap. “I’ve seen parts of the tape.” It wasn’t to see her client naked by any means but she had to know if it was really Adam or some look alike. “From what I’ve seen, you two were playing with a camera.”

“Oh no, I didn’t even check…” Adam grabbed his bag from a nearby compartment and dumped out its contents. Scattering shirts and makeup about, one very important thing was missing. There was no camera. “I forgot about it.”

“You forgot? You fucking forgot?!” Tommy paced the room once. He was a force to be reckoned with. “Fucking perfect Adam.” When his lover tried to reach for his arm, Tommy yanked it away. “Don’t fucking touch me.” Not being able to deal with this, Tommy walked out back with the others.

The situation spun out of control. On every tabloid he saw his face. Friends and family called him constantly though Tommy never did pick up. He avoided Adam as well. When Fever was played onstage there were no kisses or hair pulling. Like magnets pushed each other away.

Adam tried to make up for the whole thing saying that Tommy was indeed straight. It just brought up more questions.

During the next hotel stay, Tommy was roomed with Monte again. After a shower he laid on his bed in a shirt and boxers surfing the internet. Anything to avoid the real world.

“I’m going to step out and call Lisa.” Monte gave the other a slight wave. Tommy nodded but never looked over.

Twenty minutes later the door was opening again. “That was fast.”

“What was fast?” It was Adam, not Monte. They needed to talk and Monte was all too willing to lend the other his key for them to do so.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Slamming down the top of his laptop, Tommy winced, fearing he had cracked the screen. Getting off of the bed, he snatched up his pants and pulled them up his legs. “I’m outta here.”

“No.”

“No?” Stronger yes, but you just didn’t tell Tommy no. “Get out of my way.”

“Hit me if you must but we are going to talk.” Standing straight and tall in front of the door, Adam looked like a road block. One Tommy wasn’t going to be able to move.

Tommy took a step back at that. “Hit you? I’m pissed off but I’m not stupid. I would never hit you.” Now one of those reporters was a whole different story. Sitting back on the bed, his head slumped forward a bit, watching Adam’s shoes move closer till he felt the bed dip next to him. When Adam reached for his hand, he didn’t pull it away.

“I never meant for that video to get out. From the bottom of my heart I am sorry for leaving it behind. What was on that tape was personal and private and none of their business. But one thing I’m not sorry for is the knowledge getting out of us as a couple.” Tommy wanted to wait and Adam respected that. Not having to hide anymore was a load off. “If that’s what we still are.”

Sighing, Tommy shook his head in a yes. “It's just all jacked up now. Like I can’t even go anywhere or see anyone without them labeling me as Adam’s boyfriend. I have a fucking name. I have talent, too.”

“Of course you do.” Said as though Adam could not believe he would ever think he didn’t. “The only reason this band works is because of everyone in it. If you left, Tommy, I would crumble.” In more ways than one. “I have good news for you.”

“About damn time.”

“My lawyers have been working overtime to get things settled. The company who was going to sell the DVD was shut down and all the copies have been destroyed. The hotel tracked out the maid who sold the tape and fired her.” Adam squeezed his love's hand. “As soon as some other celebrity does something stupid, they will forget all about us. And I promise no more video cameras during sex.”

“What makes you think I will ever let you get that close again?”

One eyebrow arched up. “Tommy Joe, are you insinuating that you did not enjoy yourself?”

Never said anything of the sort. “Whatever.” A slight blush came over his cheeks.

“Besides, we can stick to naughty pictures on our cell phones.”

“Ha fucking ha!” Slapping Adam’s leg with his free hand, Tommy scooted closer towards the other. He missed being so close. Everything was supposed to happen for a reason. He just prayed the worst was behind them.

The End


End file.
